


When Red Meets Grey

by ItsAdrien



Category: hafid blaa
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Kidnapping, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Violence, Mutual Pining, Skuggi gets pissed, Slight fluff, Some Swearing, Super gay times, minimal dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 07:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10508697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAdrien/pseuds/ItsAdrien
Summary: Skuggi had never expected to fall for anyone, especially not his best friend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This should be a multichaptered fic but due to time constraints I made it a one shot

When Skuggi first saw him, he'll admit that he didn't think much of Klettur. It was just another redfish right? Nothing special. He'll admit it, he found it cute how nervous the kid was around him but it wasn't anything new. After all, he's the hero of the sea! Anyone would be nervous to meet him. But something about him just... stuck out. 

It wasn't until nearly a month after meeting him and becoming friends with Klettur that Skuggi realized, he was falling for him. And he was falling hard. Every time Klettur laughed or smiled it made Skuggi so happy it physically hurt, and every time they touched he got this feeling; one that he couldn't describe. Skuggi knew that the feeling was so bad that he often had to leave the room just to calm down.

However, Skuggi had absolutely no clue what this was. He's never been in love before, he didn't know what to expect when it happened. Hell, for all he knew he was sick or- or maybe even allergic to Klettur! He couldn't have been more wrong. Nowhere did anyone ever tell him what love was like, especially not anyone who helped him become hero of the sea. They never expected that he'd ever experience it after all. 

As for Klettur, he wasn't any better. During their first meeting, he immediately fell for Skuggi. How couldn't he? The guy was his hero! Except he expected that this was just infatuation and would pass, but no. Every time he and Skuggi were even close together, his heart raced faster than he knew was possible. It got worse when they were alone together. The feeling he got felt almost like a heart attack, in fact he thinks that he might've actually had one at some point.

Now Lukka, she knew exactly what was going on. She was no fool, she knew a pair of lovestruck idiots when she saw them. That only made it all the more frustrating when they just got so close to confessing only to back out last minute. Couldn't they see that they loved each other?! It was so obvious! She wants to just tell them, but if she told Skuggi he'd probably brush it off and chalk it up to “Klettur being Klettur.” As for her knucklehead of a brother Klettur, he would deny that Skuggi could ever like him. It was annoying, but you can't force love.

Now let's get to the story. The exposition is over, thank god right? 

It was only a few minutes that he left Klettur alone. A few minutes was all it took for that little shit to take him away. Stolen, right under his nose. Skuggi lost Klettur, all that was left was a note. From that piece of shit Harpy. He thought that he got rid of her! Upon reading the note he found himself growing sick. He gripped harder and harder on the paper until his nails ripped it in half, falling to his knees and going into a panic.

First, Skuggi’s hands began to shake. Then the breath quickened until he was basically panting from panic. His mind couldn't accept this. Klettur isn't gone. He's still here. Skuggi must've passed out and collapsed and this is all a nightmare. Once realizing that this was very much real, his face contorted into one of pure infuriation. They **cannot** take away Klettur from him. He took in a deep breath and looked down at the ripped note, letting a shout to call Lukka.

Lukka came running down the stairs, as Skuggi almost never yelled unless it was important. Seeing Skuggi kneeling on the floor shaking, and Klettur nowhere in sight, she got the idea quickly. And she was mad. No one, absolutely **no one** , can pull this shit. Especially not that snotty fuck Harpy! 

The two of them were out for blood at this point. They were getting Klettur back. And no one could stop them. Not even Mara. 

Heading to Harpy’s home was hard. Harder than last time. But no matter What Skuggi pushed forward. Even when his brain was screaming for him to stop he pushed forward. He was going to get his boyfr- best friend. He meant best friend. He's going to get his... best friend back. Why did it... hurt to think that? But he couldn't focus on that. No. All that matters was getting Klettur back.

It took the two of them a week to reach where Harpy told them to be in the note, a week without Klettur felt like a month to Skuggi. He missed him and worried about him so much that he couldn't bear it. He wanted to.. To just see him. He doesn't care what it costs him but he's going to see him. And when he does, he needs to do it. He needs to tell him. Lukka had explained everything, and once he realized what exactly he felt it only amplified his desire to find Klettur. 

Skuggi and Lukka approached the entrance to the place,a cave. How shocking. Skuggi looked around frantically for Klettur, quickly spotting him huddled in a corner. Immediately, his eyes lit up at the sight of his lost friend, wanting to rush in and take him back, only to be stopped by Lekka. Right. Harpy. They needed to take care of her first. Lekka decided it best to call out to her, she knew that Skuggi was in no condition to do anything else besides take care of that son of a bitch. 

Soon, the obnoxious little shit showed herself, giving a small laugh when she saw the duo. She cooed about how cute it was that the two of them went together, just to save a good meal. The mere thought of her eating Klettur brought on a rage in him, but Lukka knew better than to get mad. This was just taunting. It was just a tactic to get them mad. It definitely was working on Skuggi however. He wanted nothing more than to choke her out there and then.

Well, that's exactly what he did. Skuggi charged at Harpy, his hands wrapping around her neck as hard as he could get them. His vision was red with rage, and he wasn't thinking at all. All that he wanted to do was just squeeze, harder and harder until he saw those bulging eyed pop out of her head. It took both Lukka and another to get him off of- hold on. There was only Skuggi, Lekka, Harpy and-

Skuggi let go of Harpy once he realized who exactly was pulling him off, his eyes wide. He turned to look at his lost friend, the two of them staring each other in the eyes. It felt like forever since he got to look at that face and that… stupidly ugly hat. He missed it all so much. Skuggi reached up and touched the other's face in disbelief, not believing that the man in front of him was real. Feeling his hand against familiar white and scaly skin made a spark of joy pass through him. This was real, he was real, he got him back!

The two of them didn't move for a while, just staying like that. Skuggi just- he couldn't believe it! It took the movement of the now passed out Harpy to bring them both to their senses. Shit. They need to get out of here. They both got up, Skuggi brushing off his outfit. Lukka looked at the two of them, rolling her eyes. Her aro ass couldn't deal with this much longer, they're getting too cliche for her taste. 

Once they were away from the cave and safe, they stopped for a while to finally give the lovebirds their time together. Skuggi stood in front of Klettur, his face flushed with what he was about to do. He had been putting this off since the day they met.

Skuggi took of the other's hat that he wore, dropping it on the ground. He reached up and tangled his hands in Klettur’s perfect mess of hair, and pulled him down into a kiss. It wasn't a good one in the slightest. The pressure between them was too hard, the angle was weird, and either one of them or both of them was crying, but god he couldn't ask for anything else. He pulled away and looked the other in the eyes. Turns out it was Skuggi who was crying this time. He let out a choked cry and pulled Klettur into a tight hug, his face burying itself in his shoulder. 

“I-I thought... I lost you.” Skuggi choked out, feeling Klettur’s arms wrap around him. “Please… don't leave like that again.”

Klettur hushed him, rubbing his back slowly. He's... never seen Skuggi cry before. Hell, he's never seen Skuggi even get mad like he did. This was all a big shock to him and he still couldn't wrap his head around any of this. 

Skuggi sighed softly against the taller one's shoulder, his stomach twisting into knots. He needs to tell him, it's now or never. Sucking in a deep breath, he let the words escape his mouth. “I love you, so much.”

Now it was Klettur’s turn to cry, and oh did he cry. All this time he thought he was nothing but a nuisance to Skuggi, but he couldn't have been more wrong. He hugged Skuggi tighter, gripping at the back of his ridiculous cloak that he loved so much. 

“I love you too.”


End file.
